Through and Through
by PadfootIsMyHomeDawg
Summary: Based on Kurinoone's Dark Prince trilogy: What if, in "The Darkness Within: The Rewrite", Dumbledore HAD let Harry be actually Sorted, rather than forcing him into Gryffindor? Where would Harry go? ONESHOT


**So...I wondered what would've happened if Harry ****_had_**** been Sorted when he arrived at Hogwarts, and this worked itself out! The first part is direct quotation from The Darkness Within: The Rewrite, so credit goes to Kurinoone...anyhoo, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Now, back to the basic rules. You are to attend all classes that are assigned to you. Professor McGonagall has worked out your schedule. Homework is to be done on time and to the best of your ability." he saw the anger build in the teen before him. "You are allowed all the privileges as the rest of the students, but the same restrictions apply too." he said. "You are not allowed past Hogwarts grounds, that means especially the Forbidden Forest, which despite it's name, always has numerous visits made to it every year." he glanced at James, who shifted in his seat, this time in shame as he had been _one_ of those students in _his_ time at Hogwarts. "Now then, you shall come downstairs with me and I will introduce you to the school, explaining that you have lived away from your parents due to personal reasons and have only now rejoined them." Dumbledore said, returning his attention to Harry. "After you enjoy the feast, you will be shown to your dormitory that you will share with your fellow classmates."

"Share?" Harry asked icily. "I don't _share_ anything, Dumbledore!" he objected.

"Well, then, it's time you learned." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, if you both join me, I think we should head to the Great Hall."

James stood up as Dumbledore rose out of his chair. Harry remained where he was.

"Come along, Harry, you don't want to miss the feast. It's rather spectacular." Dumbledore invited with a smile.

"I am not hungry, so if you'll just point out my prison cell, I'll make my way there." Harry replied coldly.

James looked at Harry and felt his heart clench in his chest.

"You've not had anything proper to eat all day," James said. "I think you should at least have some dinner before calling it a night."

"I couldn't care less what you think!" Harry bit out.

"Harry," James started, losing his patience. "be reasonable. You can't take out your anger by not eating. The only one you'll be hurting is yourself."

"So why are you concerned?" Harry asked, "Mind your own business!"

"Alright, fine!" James gave up. He turned to Dumbledore. "Where are you placing him?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "Why, wherever the Sorting Hat chooses, of course," he said with a smile.

"You're…he's going to be Sorted?" James looked shocked, glancing between Harry and Dumbledore. It was clear that he worried that Harry would be placed in Slytherin, where there would no doubt be not-so-great influences. Harry seemed almost smug when he heard this, confident that he would be put in Slytherin, where he wanted to go.

"I was going to wait until after the feast, but…" Dumbledore 'hm-ed' and summoned the dingy Hat from its spot on the shelf.

"If you would please be seated, Harry," Dumbledore smiled and motioned to the chair in front of the desk.

Harry rolled his eyes but complied, and a moment later, the disgusting hat dropped on top of his head. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see Dumbledore's expectant face and James' apprehensive one.

_"Well, what do we have here?" _the voice seemed to speak directly into Harry's mind. _"Harry Potter, known as the Dark Prince and the one they call Lord Voldemort's heir."_

_Just put me in Slytherin already, _Harry mentally snapped at the stupid hat.

_"Slytherin?" _the Hat sounded surprised, but it also sounded a bit mocking, like it knew that Harry would say that. _"You think you belong in __**Slytherin**__?"_

_I __**know **__I belong in Slytherin, _Harry thought proudly. _I am Slytherin's last heir._

_"True, but you also come from Gryffindor's line – doesn't that count for something?"_

**_No_**_, it __**doesn't**_, Harry thought annoyedly. _I don't associate myself with idiot Gryffindorks – I belong in __**Slytherin**__!_

_"It is just a House, Mr. Potter – the name is no matter. Slytherin requires cunning and skill, but I see more of Gryffindor's bravery and courage in you."_

Harry almost scoffed aloud. _Yeah, right. I'm __**Lord Voldemort's son**__. _

_"What does it matter who your supposed 'father' is, Mr. Potter? You saved Poppy Pomfrey's children so they wouldn't burn to death, and saved Ginevra Weasley from falling to her death in Hogsmeade."_

_So what? They don't even know who I am._

_"All the more courageous and kind of you, not to reveal to them your identity. And…what have we here? You saved the Longbottoms from a horrible fate just two years ago! Such bravery indeed, disobeying your, ahem…'father' in such a blatant way."_

Harry's jaw clenched. _You tell __**anyone**__, and I swear by Merlin I'll pick apart every thread keeping you together, bit by painful bit, and when you're finally reduced to tiny pieces of thread, I'll burn you into nothing more than a pile of ash and scatter said ashes around all the oceans._

The Hat didn't even sound threatened. _"I'm sure you'll try. However, I would have no reason to tell anyone of what I have seen in your mind, Mr. Potter – conversations with students I've Sorted stay between us. And, the fact remains that I have yet to Sort you."_

_Dammit, just say __**Slytherin **__already! It's where I belong!_

_"It's where you __**think **__you belong, Mr. Potter. But Slytherin is not suited for you, and I must therefore place you in _GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's eyes shot open angrily and he immediately saw James' shocked and proud expression, and Dumbledore's strangely triumphant smile. He scowled and clenched his fists, and spoke very clearly, speaking to Dumbledore as much as the Hat.

"Put me in Gryffindor, but I'll still be a Slytherin through and through."

He had to fight not to rip up the stupid Hat – what did it know, anyway? – and followed James out the door with an intense look of dislike and a scowl on his face. And all he could think about was what his father Voldemort would say when he found out…and Draco. He was _not _looking forward to that conversation once he got back home.

* * *

**Like? Don't like? I know there's the whole thing about the person wearing the Hat can choose, but I felt like Harry knew, deep down, that he was more Gryffindor than Slytherin, and the Hat saw that, and that's why it didn't go according to Harry's wishes. Please review! I love feedback! :)**


End file.
